Exercises in Smut
by Felice09
Summary: Smutty drabbles mostly Draco/Harry to be written when the mood strikes me. Read, review and enjoy ;
1. Waking Up

**Just a little exercise to practise my smutty writing skills. Drabbles if you will. I can never write smut when I want it. Damn my gradual story telling. Anywhoots, it might be a continual thing. Who knows. When the mood strikes me...**

**Exercise in Smut**

**1. Waking up**

Draco rolled over in his lavish four-poster bed, the light of morning stinging his eyes. As usual, Draco was reluctant to wake. He was never the sort to leap out of bed in the morning, preferring to remain cocooned in the warmth of his blankets. The incessant beep of his enchanted alarm clock told him that the time was 7.30. He purchased the clock as a safeguard so he would no longer have to tolerate Blaise's enthusiastic wake up calls, but at this point in time Draco couldn't tell which was more annoying.

He groaned and rolled over once more, burying his face in his green silk pillow. The silk sheets slipped over the muscled plains of his ivory back. Draco cradled his head in his hands, ruffling his blonde hair as he nuzzled further into the cushions.

The beeping continued and Draco let out a throaty groan.

"Would you like me to get that for you?"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he flipped away from his pillow. Narrowing his slate grey gaze at his intruder Draco ran a nervous hand through his hair, very much aware of its tousled disarray.

"How did you get here?"

His intruder smiled indulgently.

"Well, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much – "

"I didn't mean that." Draco snapped. He moved to sit up but was restrained by a large tanned hand on his bare chest.

"Please, don't get up." A white flash of teeth appeared as his intruder grinned wickedly down on Draco, moving over the bed to turn off the beeping clock, keeping one strong hand securely on the blonde's chest. "Allow me."

He shut off the alarm and now happened to be strategically straddling the blonde boy. Draco struggled to keep his expression stern, but really he couldn't think of a nicer way to be woken up.

"So…?" Draco looked expectantly up at his visitor, caressing the other boy's handsome features with his eyes. His visitor was still grinning down at Draco, the bronzed hand on his chest moving slowly across his torso, a feather light touch sending shivers across Draco's chest.

"So." His visitor leaned forward, his face close to the blonde's. "Feel like waking up yet?"

"No." Draco pouted, inviting the advances of his morning visitor. The other boy leaned closer, his face a mere centimetre away from Draco's.

"How about now?" His hot breath ghosted over Draco's skin, warming his lips. Draco's expression turned sultry. He slowly shook his head, tickling his visitor's nose with the haywire arrangement of his white blonde fringe.

"No." He replied, teasing his caller. He moved his lips against the tanned skin above him, so close they were to one another.

His visitor dropped his neck down and planted a deep languishing kiss on Draco's soft lips. The kiss was slow and lingering, tongue tracing the line of Draco's bottom lip, teeth grazing across it as the tongue slipped inside his mouth. Draco happily reciprocated, kissing back furiously, his pace fast where his visitor was slow.

The other boy drew back from the kiss, moving past Draco's jaw and down to his neck, kissing along the path of soft white skin. Draco shuddered, leaning in to the kiss, his neck particularly sensitive. Again his visitor stopped and drew away.

"How about now? Will you wake up love?"

Draco growled deep in his throat and grabbed his visitor's shirt, dragging his fingers through the material. With his arms entwined around his lover he pulled him further down on top of him.

"No. You go to sleep." He told his guest.

"But I don't want to sleep love." His guest told him in a sing-song voice. The look expressed in his lover's vibrant green eyes told Draco that he had other things in mind.

"Well," Draco looked coyly away for a moment, biting his lip. "If you don't want to sleep …"

The intruder grinned down at his blonde boyfriend. Flipping the silk blankets from Draco's body and joining him, he slid under the covers, pressing against Draco's smooth skin. As his hands roamed under the bed sheets Draco yelped in surprise.

"Aw, well I'm not sleeping love." The intruder grinned, nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck. His hands slid further down in the sheets. "But you can sleep." He whispered gruffly to his bed mate. "I don't mind. Just ignore me, I'm not even here."

Draco squirmed as his lover touched him beneath the sheets. Draco rolled his eyes as he attempted to ignore his insatiable partner.

"Ignore you." Draco mumbled. "And how exactly –"

His sentence was cut off by a wave of pleasure as his lover's hands reached their goal.

The tanned boy grinned his wolfish grin. "Awake yet?"

"Gods! Fine, I'm awake!" Draco groaned, stroking his partner's black messy hair with frantic speed.

"I knew you weren't really sleeping." The green eyes of Draco's lover flicked mischievously to meet eyes of grey. He then ducked under the blankets, laughing, still touching Draco beneath the sheets.

"Harry." Draco panted. "Don't ever wake me up again."

"Ha!" Harry's muffled laughter sounded from under the covers. "You love it."

And as much as Draco hated to admit it, he did love it. For now.


	2. Non Sequitur

**Exercises in Smut**

**Chapter 2 ~ Non Sequitur **

"Boo!"

"Oh shit Malfoy! Don't do that to people."

"Do what exactly?"

"Er … jump out at them from behind pillars. Exact enough?"

"Not nearly. Is it all pillars or just this one? Does it restrict my actions to jumping, or may I leap or gallop or charge instead if the mood strikes me?"

"Oh God, here we go again."

"Is it only from behind pillars that I am forbidden or is it fine to be in front of them, or to the side? Because really, depending on perspective it could be seen as either."

"You know what, just ignore that. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Aw no. You stopped me Harry. Just before I could reach the best bit."

"Which is?"

"Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore."

"No, go on. You were saying?"

"No I wasn't."

"…"

_*smiles*_

"Fine. Whatever. What are you doing up this end of the castle anyway?"

"You. Hahahahahahahahah."

"Oh, you're so funny."

"I know I am."

"Serious answer?"

"Was that a serious question?"

"You are an expert at giving me a headache."

"Which head?"

"What?"

"What?"

"God. STOP DOING THAT!"

"Doing what Harry? You have to be more specific."

"Says who?"

"Why, me of course."

"When did you become the be all and end all of grammatical etiquette?"

"When you ask? Why, just now."

"…Just…now?"

"Whenever I hear the call for sentence structural justice, that is when I … I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"What was I saying again?"

"You were telling me what you were doing in this part of the castle."

"Oh. You. Hahahahahahahah."

"Ha … ha… ha."

"Oh cheer up!"

"Cheer up?"

"Cheer up."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because. That's why."

"Oh my god."

"Oh Harry. Guess what?"

"…What?"

"I'm hot."

"God! Draco!"

"Guess why."

"No! I'm not playing this stupid game again!"

"Guess why."

"I'm not playing. You can play with yourself."

"I don't need permission for that."

"Did you just -?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really just say that?"

"Harry, Harry!"

"What? Wait, you can't change the topic like that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I just thought you wanted to know."

"Know what?"

"What you asked me a while ago."

"What? The hair care thing?"

"What the - ? No! Not the 'hair care thing'! Honestly!"

"Well it doesn't seem that unreasonable."

"I don't believe this."

"Admit it! Admit that you style it or whatever!"

"No."

"No potions? No gel? No hour and a half in front of the mirror every day with a straightening charm?"

"No."

"It can't be natural."

"Oh, it is."

"Just tell me! You can tell me. I won't tell anybody."

"Ha! As if.'

"Hey, I'll keep my word. I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh, 'I'm Harry Potter'. No. I'm not falling for that again."

"Aw Dracoooooooooo!"

"No. I remember the last time I fell for that line."

"Which was?"

"I don't know. Did you promise me a favour?"

"Ha, not likely."

"A sexual favour?"

"No, that's your job."

"Oh! The claws are coming out now! Ouch!"

"Oh, as if that's offensive to you."

"Well you did say sexual favours were my job. My area of expertise if you will."

"So? That doesn't offend you. You're proud of it if anything. You're like, the sexual favour shop."

"I know right. Hey, you wanna go?"

"Huh?"

"You asked me what I was doing up this end of the castle right? I'm doing my job."

"No, you're – Draco! Not in the corridor!"

"You said I can't 'jump out' at people, but you didn't say I can't jump you."

"Not in the corridor! Not in the corridor!"

"That still doesn't sound like a 'no'."

"God! You're insatiable. Just – get in the classroom at least!"

"Oh, but that classroom's full. That's a bit kinky Harry. I didn't know you had an exhibitionist streak."

"No, not -!"

"Oh well. Anything for you Harry. CLEAR THE ROOM FIRST YEARS, HAR – mmmph mmmph mnmphm!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Mmmmph mmmnph mmmphn mmmmphnm."

"Ah. I see. Move it."

"Mmmnph mmmmnph mnnnph."

"No, I like you better on mute. Room of Requirement – lets go."

"Mmmmmnnph mmnnnph – ahhhhh!"

"Geez Malfoy! What the hell? You bit me!"

"Yes I did. You were smothering me. And not in a nice way."

"You could have licked my hand or something else. Ow!"

"Ow?"

"That really hurt. What sort of teeth do you have there?"

"Did you just ask me to lick your hand?"

"… No? I will ask for an apology though."

"Ha!"

"Come on. Just one little 'I'm sorry'. You have taste of Harry Potter on your teeth."

"I'm not sorry for that."

_*Sigh*_ "This is going nowhere."

"I tell you what. How about, instead of an apology, to make it up to you I'll lick your hand again."

"You bit my hand before."

"Yes, well I'll lick it now. How does that sound?"

"Uh … weird and kinky?"

"And …?"

"And what?"

"And? Would you like weird and kinky?"

"You just burst in on a class of first years with your –"

"Fine Harry. We can go back if you really want. Satisfy your kinks. One kink, that's all."

"You are such a bastard."

"We can go back –"

"Just lick the damn hand!"

_*Draco grins and takes his time licking Harry's hand.*_

"Oh fuck. Take your time why don't you?"

"I like licking you." _*Draco grins again, his eyes flicker to meet Harry's*_

"Where the hell is that fucking room?"

"Well, don't you have a dirty mouth?"

"Hurry up, hurry up!"

"What, me or the room?"

"Both. The room first. Aha! There it is! Get in!"

"Wah!"

"Let's go!"

"You pushed me."

"Now you can push me. Come on, let's go."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Tch, no."

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Just wait a bit."

"I'd really like my hand back."

"Wait."

"If I don't have my hand back I can't do … this."

"Oh shit Malfoy! "

"Oh yeah, Harry?"

"Shut up."

"Tch, no."

"Occupy your mouth elsewhere."

"Fine. I will, just because the offer is so tempting. But you should know that you can never shut a Malfoy up."

"Whatever."

"It's true. I don't even have to stop talking."

"Of course you have to – whoa!"

"Mmmph mphh mmmnnnmph."

"Oh shit!"

"… Mmmmmmm."

"Christ Malfoy. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Ha!"

"God."

"Hey Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what I was saying earlier, about how you stopped me before I reached the best part?"

"That was the best part?"

"Tch, clearly you underestimate me."

"We'll see."

**AN: The rest is up to the imaginations of the reader. Non sequitur is a writing technique referring to nonsensical dialogue that does not need to follow logically the dialogue before it. I thought it would be fun to experiment with writing styles, and it was fun. I hope it was fun to read too. Reviews welcome for this writing experiment. **


	3. Surprise Sex

**Surprise sex**

"My God." Harry panted, sliding down the bathroom wall, his now boneless legs unable to hold him up. He was presently at eye level with Draco, who had been kneeling on the floor, grinning insanely at the legless Gryffindor in front of him.

"Good, eh?" Draco smirked. The twist of his lips informed him of the wetness around his mouth and he set about licking his lips.

"Don't do that." Harry moaned.

"Why?" Draco paused and tilted his head.

"You're turning me on again."

Draco smirked, and set about licking his lips again with a renewed sensuality. Harry groaned at the sight, knowing where those lips had just been.

"Cut it out, prat." Harry threw a weak punch to Draco's shoulder, which Draco dodged.

"You're helpless Potter. You're all jelly." Draco commented wryly, wiping the last of the liquid from his mouth on the back of his hand.

"S' your fault." Harry rolled his neck on his shoulders and struggled to stand up. Draco smirked at his pathetic attempt to right himself and stood up, holding his hand out for Harry to take.

"Here."

"No thanks." Harry pushed up from the wall and stood up on his own. "I remember what happened the last time you 'gave me a hand'."

Draco's eyes lit up at the memory, and he pulled Harry towards him, hooking his hand into the front of Harry's trousers.

"You can't say you didn't like it." Draco purred against Harry's ear. Harry intercepted Draco's hand and held him firmly by his wrist.

"I wasn't going to. I'd say it's your fault in the first place for jumping out at me and offering me surprise blow jobs and the like."

Draco smiled wickedly. "Surprise sex sounds like a good deal to me."

"Of course you say that now. You try and appreciate it once you find yourself boneless on the floor some day."

"I'm sure I will appreciate it."

"When you had somewhere to be. Missing the first half of transfiguration because you were horny won't cut the mustard with McGonagall. What am I going to say? Sorry I was late; Malfoy was giving me head in the boy's toilets?" Harry complained some more.

"You could say that. You'll probably be rewarded for it too. An earth shattering blow job and twenty points to Gryffindor." Draco joked.

"It's all very funny now." Harry griped. "See how you like it."

Draco's grin widened in anticipation, and indeed he spent the next few days wandering around with the same anticipatory grin plastered on his face, looking out for his chance at a surprise blow job. When that chance finally arrived, Draco had almost given up on it arriving, focusing on the difficult task of the potion they were to prepare for the lesson.

Draco returned to the empty potions storeroom to fetch some more dirigible plums, as Blaise had made an error in the counting. Draco did not expect to have his trousers pulled down while he was peering through the shelves.

"Gah!"

"Keep quiet, yeah?" Harry's voice whispered huskily. "The door's open."

"What the fuck do you mean 'the door's open'?" Draco snapped, spinning around and looking from the door to the kneeling Gryffindor before him with panic in his eyes.

"The door's open." Harry replied simply, divesting Draco of his boxers and pushing his hips into the shelves behind him. "Now try to shut up, alright?"

"No! Go back and at least close the door if you – Ahhhhh!" Draco felt an involuntary shiver as Harry pressed his mouth to Draco's rigid member. Harry's green eyes stared teasingly up at Draco, mocking him for his undignified squeak, reminding him to keep quiet.

Draco bit his lip as he looked down to what Potter was doing to him. Harry's hands were tracing patterns up Draco's thighs, causing them to shiver as the same boneless feeling crept over him that he had ridiculed Harry for several days before.

"Shit!" Draco squeaked as Harry's head bobbed forward to take Draco deeper, the hot warmth encircling him. The overwhelming sensations of the Gryffindor's mouth and hands roving and claiming Draco's body made it very hard for Draco to stand up.

The pulsing noises of the potions class reverberated from behind the door and Draco was amazed he heard it at all over his desperate panting. His hands were shaking as they clutched wildly onto the shelves behind him, knocking over several long vials that thankfully didn't shatter.

Harry's hands were very active, and although his mouth was occupied, he still thought it prudent to remind Draco to keep the noise down.

"Shhhh." Harry said around Draco, the vibrations sending shock after shock through the blonde.

"Ohfuckshitfuckinghell God!" Draco moaned loudly and threw his head back, knocking it into the shelves. Harry observed this curiously, his hands still exploring Draco's nether regions, and thought to himself.

_Well, Malfoy never was any good at keeping his mouth shut_.

Draco's knees bent and his back arched as Harry squeezed his fingers into Draco's arse. Harry pulled back, then moved forward again, taking the blonde in deeper now that he held his hips firmly in a vice.

Draco's voice came out high and keening, when it was not his intention to do so. He mewled at Harry's movement and the piercing feel of his hands splayed across Draco's arse. He was close to going over the edge and he thought it fair to give Harry adequate warning.

"Harry ... Harry, I'm going to –"

Harry licked back along the underside of Draco's shaft and dug his nails into Draco's skin in confirmation. Draco couldn't hold it in any longer and came with a loud guttural groan in the other boy's mouth.

Harry swallowed thickly and set to fixing Draco's clothes rapidly, expecting what was to come next. He had just buttoned up Draco's trousers when the blonde's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Fuck." Draco said shakily.

Harry grinned at him, rumpled and spent on the floor of the potions storeroom. Harry wiped his mouth clean and swooped down to give Draco a very wet and sloppy kiss. Pulling away from him, Harry stood up and laughed.

"God, I made so much noise. I bet everyone heard that." Draco agonized.

"No they didn't." Harry shook his head, mischief lighting his eyes. "I cast a silencing charm before I came in."

"Then you -?" Draco gaped up at Harry, shocked that he'd been played. "I was quiet for nothing?"

"I wouldn't say you were quiet." Harry grinned.

"You utter bastard! I practically bit my own lip off trying to keep quiet and that's all you have to say? You're a fucking sly bastard, Potter." Draco seethed.

"No, but I am fucking a sly bastard." Harry quipped.

"Oh, very witty." Draco griped.

"So did you appreciate it then?" Harry queried.

"Appreciate what?" Draco snapped, attempting to roust his jellified body from the cobbled stone floor.

Harry grinned at Draco and walked out the storeroom door. Poking his head back in he smiled cheekily and waggled his eyebrows.

"Surprise sex."


	4. If You Must

**If You Must**

Draco lounged lazily along the counter of the granite kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"It's all rather dingy." He said, trailing a finger through the dust on the countertop beside him. "You're buying me new robes, by the way." He tacked on as an afterthought.

"Well, you could just wash them-" Harry replied with a long suffering sigh.

"Ha!" Draco's short sarcastic laugh echoed throughout the empty house. "Wash? Wash anything in this place? This is the Noble House of Black, Potter. It's simply not done!"

Harry turned to face his blonde companion, twirling his wand in his hand as household utensils animated about the place, stirring the dust from the floor.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Harry simpered, teasing his boyfriend. "Draco Malfoy, afraid to get a little dirty?"

"I'm not afraid." Draco snapped, sitting upright, his legs swinging from the countertop.

"Afraid to wash then?" Harry queried, his lips curving up in a smile as he sidled closer to the boy on the counter, sliding his hands along the fabric of the smooth tailored trousers the boy wore, coming to rest on his hips.

"I'll have you know I have excellent personal hygiene." Draco scowled, draping his arms across Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, I know." Harry chuckled. "It becomes evident every time you lock yourself in the bathroom for a literal age."

Draco tugged on his laughing lover's hair. "Hush you." He pressed a quick kiss to his lover's lips.

"Hush me." Harry murmured, leaning into his boyfriend's retreating face.

"Oh no you don't." Draco chided. "If I didn't meticulously groom myself, you wouldn't have the trophy boyfriend, now would you?"

"I don't care what you look like." Harry smiled his green eyed smile and again attempted to nuzzle into Draco's neck.

"A flattering lie." Draco dismissed his boyfriend's sentiment, moving away from Harry's intrusive face.

"It's true." Harry said, moving his hands across the buttons of his boyfriend's robes, leaving a trail of exposed flesh behind.

"I don't care if your clothes are dusty." He slipped his hand into Draco's robes, his cold skin meeting Draco's warmth.

"I don't care if your hair is messy." He nuzzled into Draco's neck, pressing ardent kisses on his pale neck.

"I do." Draco scowled, a blush spreading across his cheeks as his boyfriend nipped his neck.

"I don't." Harry insisted, slipping the pale blue robe off Draco's shoulders with a wolfish grin. "I wouldn't care if you wore no clothes at all."

Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around Harry, locking them behind his lover's back. Harry was still staring at Draco with an expectant smile on his lips. He waited until Draco met his gaze. Draco finally caught on and tsk-ed slowly under his breath.

Leaning into his boyfriend's embrace he sighed.

"Well, if you must."

Harry crowed with triumph and hefted Draco off the countertop, carrying him away over his shoulder like a damsel ripe for pillaging. Draco yelped in surprise and held on for dear life as Harry sped down the corridors.

"Oh." Harry grinned. "I must."


	5. Smart Thinking

**Smart Thinking**

Golden skin, stretching planes of golden skin, spread out like a buffet before sparkling blue eyes. Trails of blonde hair brushed gently over her stomach, causing the golden skin to jump and twist with anticipation.

"You alright?" The lilting voice queried, lips moving near the golden crevice of her knee.

"Tickles." Cho responded, her thick lashes fluttering, her eyes locking on the blonde before her.

"It's alright to be nervous." Luna crooned, rubbing her cheek against the soft expanse of Cho's thigh. "You said you'd never done this before."

"I want to!" The Ravenclaw blurted hurriedly, a crimson blush stealing across her angular face. "I mean ... I want to know."

"It's ok." Luna pressed a chaste kiss on Cho's hipbone. "I understand. Wit beyond measure."

Cho chuckled nervously, the soothing touch of slender hands caressing her arms responding to her terseness. She relied on the house adage to mask her intentions towards the peculiar blonde Ravenclaw.

Reclining in the library, fragile beams of British sunlight illuminating pale skin, bright hair and piercingly sharp blue eyes, the confidant, mystifying woman, sketching imaginary monsters on the back of her notebook, amazed Cho.

Eyes spanning past the unhealed scratches, stark red marks against a landscape of white, mementos from recent braveries in the Department of Mysteries, Cho felt a dramatic pull towards the fragile girl. Perhaps she had a thing for heroes, but confronted with this want, there was no alternative.

"Man's greatest treasure, right?" Cho peered through her fringe into blue eyes.

A dreamy smirk elongated pink glistening lips. "Mine now." The singsong voice replied.

With a cathartic sigh, Cho reclined back on the pillows, reaching a golden hand down to tangle in wavy blonde hair. Her fingers glanced across a metal hair ornament. Peeking through thick lashes, Cho spied a painted radish in Luna's mop of hair.

_I'm so glad I'm a Ravenclaw_.

* * *

_**This 300 word drabble was a story written for my shellshocked boyfriend, who fears the amount of non-con or dub-con in my stories. This is the bit of determinately consenual (lesbian - to make things better) fiction I produce to placate said individual. **_

_**Cheers!**_


End file.
